


Just be together

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's was in my draft since it's too long
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 7





	Just be together

**Author's Note:**

> It's was in my draft since it's too long

After the defeat in World cup Lionel and Cristiano was so sad and angry at themselves they were the stars of their team they should have the help they should have done better.

"I think it's will be my last world cup" say Cristiano

"Same for me," say Lionel

They were still curled in bed that they have spent the whole day together when they have been back in Spain, they needed to see each other and take care of the other as comfort.  
They were rivals but also they were lovers.

Lionel kissed Cristiano, he wanted to enjoy this moment until they have to go back to their team.  
Just be together, it's could heal and make them less sad.


End file.
